Angels with dirty faces
by Dracotersexiness
Summary: NAME HAS BEEN CHANGED FROM 'I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU'...‘Malfoy! Get off me! I hate you, I hate you so much! I wish you were never born…you are a foul, evil…’ but she was cut off when Malfoy lips suddenly smashed onto hers. WARNING..R RATED.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. I only own this plot.**_

Hermione stormed down the corridors of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry that warm night. She was on prefect duty to patrol and she was highly annoyed because 1. In potions that day, Malfoy made a vulgar remark about her body and her looks, causing Harry and Ron to jump to her defence and getting two weeks detention each. 2. She had been late for transfiguration because she had fallen asleep in her Gryffindor common room and 3. Malfoy was just being a complete moron.

She was lost in her thoughts as she headed down the corridor. Just then, she tripped on something and fell to the ground. She groaned and rolled onto her back, gently touching her cheek that had collided with the cold ground. She opened her eyes and she met grey ones, staring back at her.

'You better watch where your going mudblood. The floors are already infested with dirt and you just add to it' he sneered. Hermione got up to face him.

'You tripped me you git!' she snapped back. The handsome, blonde boy looked back at her with a cheeky smirk on his face.

'You were in my way. But now, I have your filthy germs all over my shoes!' Hermione rolled her eyes. He was so immature sometimes. Well, most of the time. He acted like some prince that got anything…even a speck of bread on his cloak, he would scream bloody murder.

'Oh please. You are so childish. If you cared that much about you shoes _your highness _than maybe you should not have deliberately stuck out you leg when I walked past' she quirked and eyebrow at him. Malfoy looked back at her with a glint in his eye. It kind of scared her. Even though she would never tell anyone that. Especially him.

'I am above you Granger, you were in my way, so I have the authority to do as I please' Hermione scoffed at this.

'Are you serious?' she laughed 'you are higher than me? And this is coming from a son of a death eater? One of the lowest forms of witches or wizards?' Hermione was to busy giggling to herself to notice Malfoy's change in expression. He suddenly became angry. He could feel his face turning red with anger as he watched her laugh at his expense. No one did that to a Malfoy.

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her. She flew backwards and hit the wall. For a moment it felt as though the wind had been nocked out of her. She bent over slightly and reached her arm back to touch her back. It was now throbbing with pain. She was sure to have a bruise there tomorrow. She looked up at Malfoy, under her eyelashes. She could see him breathing heavily, with his fists, clenched at his sides.

She lifted herself back up as he came towards her. He was intimidatingly close to her now, she could smell him. She hated him more now that she ever had in her life.

'How dare you talk to me like that? You filthy, disgusting, piece of mudblood trash' she opened her mouth and closed it, her face replaced with a scowl. She lifted her hand back to slap him. As she brought it down, he caught her hand. He clenched his hand around his painfully and pulled it down twisting. Hermione gasped out in pain.

'You will pay for that attempt mudblood' she tried to wriggle her now, painful hand out of his grip. But her held on tighter. With his other free hand, he brought it up to hit her, but as he did, she managed to get her hand out of his grip and violently pushed him back. He fell onto the floor as Hermione began to run down the corridor, trying to get as far away from him as possible. She held her wrist as she ran.

As she neared the end of the corridor, she looked back and sure enough Malfoy was running up behind her. She let out a scream and turned a corner running as hard as she could. Tears of fear began to fall down her cheeks as she heard his footsteps running up closer behind her. She began panting. She heard his growl of frustration. It shook her to the core.

Just as she was about to turn another corner. She was grabbed by the back of her robes and flung backwards. She hit the ground on her back with a thud. The next thing she knew he was on top of her, holding her arms on either side of her head.

She screamed as she frantically tried to push him off her, but it was no use. He was much stronger than her and was holding her down.

'Get off me Malfoy! Or I swear I will hex you into oblivion!' she tried again, but failed.

'You will be punished. No one does that to me and gets away with it. Did you forget who I was when you did that? Because any person with a brain would never even think about it' he pressed harder on her wrists, only increasing the bruises. He rubbed his pelvis against hers, as he tried to stop her from moving.

'Malfoy! This is not funny! If you don't let me go…you will get into so much trouble…expelled…UGH!' she was getting frustrated. It also built up her fear.

Malfoy looked at her. His face built with anger.

'You will know what pain is. You ever touch me like that again, and you will know' he reached into his pocket, letting one arm go…big mistake on his half. As he reached in his pocket, she pulled her arm back and scratched him across the face. He let out a yell in surprise and pain and quickly let go of her grabbing his now bleeding cheek.

She didn't hesitate. He was still half on her. So she scrambled backwards and turned her self around. As she was about to get up and run, he grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her back. She screamed as she clawed at the ground to stop her from going back to him. He quickly positioned himself on her again.

'You stupid, mudblood bitch' he yelled breathing hard. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to him. A tear escaped her. He saw this. But this was Malfoy we are talking about. He wasn't soft. He was cruel and hard. But there was something at this that made him pause for a second. He looked deep into her eyes. Then he quickly snapped out of it.

He pushed her back down, hard to inflict more pain and made sure this time, she could not move. All the while, Hermione was kicking and screaming.

'SHUT UP!' he yelled. But to no success 'I said shut up, you fucking mudblood' she didn't listen.

'Malfoy! Get off me! I hate you, I hate you so much! I wish you were never born…you are a foul, evil…' but she was cut off when Malfoy lips suddenly smashed onto hers. She froze for a second. She didn't know how to react. Malfoy was kissing her. Before she could respond in any way he pulled away.

'I told you to shut up!' he said frustrated. The scratch on his face bleeding. Hermione's face screwed up in anger and she tried to hit him. Will she ever learn?

'Don't you ever do that again! Now I will have to live with the taste of you disgusting, death eater lips on mi…' she was cut off again when he kissed her, this time it was passionate. With in seconds, their tongues were frantically running against each other for dominance. He had let go of her arms and she instantly put them around his neck bringing him closer. His hands ran along her body. The kiss grew and grew as it heated up. Touching every inch they could of each other. It was as if all their hate and loathing had exploded in this moment of pure heat and passion.

He broke the kiss and began to lick and kiss his way done her neck. Hermione was completely out of breath by the kiss. She had never experienced something so full of hatred and heat. She opened he eyes and he sucked on her neck, leaving his marks. Suddenly, he reached for her shirt and ripped it open. He pushed off her shirt and ripped off her bra, kissing and licking everywhere he could. A moan escaped her lips as he continued this torture. She roughly pushed him up and ripped his shirt open and pushed it off. She kissed down his neck, leaving her own marks. She was instantly rewarded with a grown.

He couldn't wait any longer; he hiked up her skirt and ripped of her underwear. Hermione was somewhat delirious. All this hate and passion was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

He threw her underwear aside and went to his own pants; he unbuckled them and unzipped them. Both of them panting heavily. He pushed them down. With out a moments hesitation, he thrust hard into her. She screamed form this sudden pleasure. He was not gentle. He was rough. He moved harder and faster. She was actually moving across the floor, she could feel the ground cutting her back. She screamed and moaned as he moved rougher. He groaned as he did. She reached for his back and left marks all the way around as his pounding became harder and rougher. Both of them had never experienced such passion before. Sure Malfoy had many girls, but never one with this sort of hatred and heat.

Hermione was no virgin. She had lost it the year before…fifth year to her muggle boyfriend of three years. They had broken up at the start of this year, due to her schooling.

Their screams and moans echoed around the corridor as they neared their climax. He was pumping harder into her. She brought her legs around his waist and if possible, brought him deeper into her. She began to move with his thrusts, inflicting more pleasure. Just as she did this, she screamed and bit onto Malfoy's shoulder as her climax came. He screamed out from the pain on his shoulder, but this only turned him on more. With one final grunt and thrust, he climaxed. He was rubbing against her as he came to a stop. Both were completely out of breath. Sweat was pouring off their bodies. This had been the most intense 'session' either of them ever experienced.

His hair was sticking to his fore head from the sweat, as he looked at Hermione, who was the same.

He leaned down for another, heated kiss. Both panting against their lips as tongue was added. He then pulled away and pulled himself out of her. He got up and began to put on his clothes. Hermione sat back for a second and did the same thing. She got up, and pulled on her clothes. As she pulled her skirt down and fixed it up, she looked over and Malfoy; who was zipping and buckling his pants.

They finished dressing. They looked up at each other. With out a single word, they both turned in different directions and headed for their common rooms. In that one look, they had silently decided to talk about this, another time.

Hermione walked slowly to the Gryffindor common room. She was in an incredible amount of pain. She stumbled trough the portrait hole and up to her room. She slowly got dressed into a tank top and pyjama pants and slowly lowered herself onto her bed. She fell asleep instantly.


	2. IMPORTANT AN

A/N: I am writing this because I want to warn all my readers (you guys) that I will be starting school tomorrow and I will not be having enough time to write chapters on my stories. I am starting year 12, which equals enormous amounts of homework.

**I will update when I can and writing when I can, so please keep an eye out for them all. I will be writing a sequel to Addicted to the enemy, and I Hate Everything About You is not a one-shot. There will be a chapter for that one too…and for my other stories as well. **

**Thank you all so much for reading my fics. I am so happy to know that you like them and to know that you cried in Addicted to the enemy was bloody awesome! Thanks.**

**I love you guys heaps…byes.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter.

* * *

**_

Hermione woke up the next morning, very sore indeed. Never had she experienced something so rough, full of heat, hate and passion. It actually confused her. They hated each other more than words can explain. Yet, they gave into this passion they had found.

She slowly walked into the bathroom and examined herself in the mirror. She traced her finger over the cut she had on her cheek, then the bruises on her wrists. She took off her tank top and traced her fingers over the marks on her neck and chest. She turned around and looked at her refection of her back in the mirror. It had cuts and bruises everywhere. Her body was a wreck. His marks scarred her body. A tear escaped her as she bit her lip remembering everything. The pain was terrible, not to mention the pain that was shooting up between her legs at his rough and violent treatment. But yet, it all brought her pleasure she had never thought she would experience.

Hermione sort of limped down to breakfast that morning. She was raw and she needed to take it slow. She walked over to Harry and Ron. She sat opposite them and next to Ginny who was in a heated conversation with Pavati about whether Blaise Zabini really was 'all that' in bed.

Ginny turned to greet Hermione.

'Hermione, good mor…Merlin…what happened to you? Cuts and bruises everywhere. It looks painful' just then Harry and Ron looked up.

'Merlin Mione…what happened?' _what's with all the questions? _Hermione was getting quite annoyed.

'Its nothing. I had to chase some students last night into the forbidden forest because they thought it was a good area for a late night snogging session' she lied. She hoped that it was a good enough excuse 'I got into a bit of a rough patch and well…you can see the results' they simply nodded and went back to eating and talking. She reached for some toast, just as Malfoy walked in. she bit her lip and began to caress the bruise on her wrist. He himself was sporting scratch marks across his cheek. Hermione remembered clearly giving it to him when she tried to get away.

As he walked over to the Slytherin table, he could feel her gaze on him. He shifted and looked up at her. Their eyes locked in a silent war all through breakfast. Shooting daggers at each other. She had lost her appetite at the mere sight of him.

She got up and headed out to her next class, she was very aware of the eyes that were following her out.

Classes that day were horrible torture. She could not concentrate on anything. All her thoughts were set on the pain and the events of last night.

She was heading down to dinner. Her brain was somewhere else as she bumped into someone. The feel and the touch, she knew instantly who it was. She looked up into his eyes. The look he gave her was one of pure hatred, but his eyes were set with a tinge of lust. Suddenly, without any words spoken, he gabbed her hand and pulled her around the corner and into an empty classroom. He let go of her hand as he put a locking and silencing charm on the door. He turned to face her. She was slightly scared at this. What was he doing? Surly yesterday was a one-night stand sort of thing. But remembering the violence made her shiver.

Silently, he removed his robes and his sweater. Hermione watched him slightly confused. He pulled his shirt out of his pants and pulled it over his head. Hermione was almost robbed of breath at the sight of his half naked body. She saw the marks she left on him.

Then, he lunged at her, capturing her in a kiss that very much resembled last nights. Their tongues gliding against each other's as if trying to memorise every crevice of the others mouth. Hermione moaned at his touch. He moved his hands down and pushed off her robes. He then went for her shirt and ripped it off. There again with the rough treatment. He pulled away and roughly began to kiss down her neck. She winced as he did because of the bruises.

Just as he went down to her skirt, Hermione's eyes snapped open. No. This was not going to happen; yesterday was a mistake and was to never happen again. She put her hands to his chest and pushed him off. He stubbled backwards. He looked at her confused for a second.

'What the hell do you think you are doing? Just because of what happened yesterday, doesn't mean it can happen again' she put her shirt on and fixed it up. She then crossed her arms over. Malfoy just stood there. Then, he slowly walked towards her.

'Granger. Don't fight it. I know you want it. When I touched you just now' with one finger, he traced down her arm. Goose bumped erupting over her body ' I felt you shiver' he whispered into her ear. Hermione closed her eyes. Then snapped them open.

'No Malfoy. Do you remember how you treated me? I have marks from you that will probably leave scars' he smirked at this. But little did she realise how much it turned him on.

He gabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back into the desk. He captured her lips with his in a kiss full of hatred. He pulled away and pushed her.

'I still hate you mudblood. But let me tell you something' he walked a little closer to were she was standing and leaned in close to her face. 'If I want something…I get it' he gave her a chaste kiss and turned around, put on his clothes and left Hermione in a whirlwind of emotions.

What was he playing at? Hermione had the sneaking suspicion that this was defiantly not over. She didn't want him to touch her again. She wanted him to leave her alone and forget about this whole thing.

But in the back of her brain, she knew what his touches did to her. Even how rough they were. She couldn't help but shiver at the mere thought of him.

Hermione walked back to dinner in a daze. Still sore from the bruises, she flinched every time she moved. She walked to her table and sat next to Ginny.

'Hermione. How are things with you and Dean?' Hermione was not paying any sort of attention. She had almost forgot that she was going out with Dean. He was her sort of 'rebound guy' after her boyfriend.

'Hermione?' Ginny waved a hand in front of her.

'Huh? Oh, sorry Ginny. I was just thinking about the transfiguration assignment I have to do'

'Typical you. Always thinking about homework. Don't you ever…' she trailed off when she saw Malfoy jump up yelling at Blaise '…whoa, looks like a fights happening. Look at that mark on his cheek' she pointed to the Slytherin table, where Malfoy and Blaise were now screaming at each other. The cut on his cheek obvious.

Just then Malfoy punched Blaise in the face. They next thing Hermione knew, Malfoy was on top of Blaise punching and kicking him and students running to the scene cheering and whistling.

Hermione, followed by Ginny, Harry and Ron, ran to join the others. Blood was pouring out of Blaise's nose as Malfoy continued his work.

Just then. Malfoy was knocked backwards by an invisible force and thrown into a near by table. The students stopped as they saw Professor Dumbledore approach.

'Ms. Weasly, could you please take Mr. Zabini up to the hospital wing' Ginny nodded and help Blaise up and took him out of the great hall. Malfoy moaned from pain and pulled himself up. All eyes were on him as Professor Dumbledore walked up to him.

'As for you Mr. Malfoy. I will not tolerate this sort of behaviour in this school. For this. You are stripped of your prefect badge and have a months worth of detention' he turned on his heal and left the shocked Malfoy behind.

All eyes were on Malfoy as he stormed out of the great hall. As he passed Hermione he shot her the dirtiest look as if to say 'You're gonna die mudblood bitch' it sent a chill.

Hermione became curious as to what the fight was about. It was odd, seeing as Malfoy never fought with a friend…unless they deserved it.

* * *

**NOTE-- i know i have not been updating on any fics...but there is a reason (the longer version on my profile) i have writers block and doing yr 12, so it is hard to update...i write when i can and am having ALOT of trouble starting the sequel to addicted to the enemy. sorry about the delay.**


End file.
